As the use of mobile devices such as cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable computing devices, and mobile e-mail devices has expanded, the desire of users to utilize the devices to access e-mail systems has also increased. Unfortunately, connecting any mobile device to an e-mail system is not an easy task that may be completed without specialized knowledge. In particular, connecting to an enterprise e-mail system may require the assistance and support of members of an information technology (IT) department to either offer technical assistance or to implement the requested change. For the average non-technical user, finding the appropriate person to contact in the IT department, asking the right questions about the desired service that the user would like implemented, and providing the right information to the IT staff can be a very daunting task that is fraught with the possibility of error. Even if the correct person is identified in the IT department, one or more conversations may be required before the desired functionality is implemented. Moreover, because of the level of interaction that may be required, it is often beneficial to only request such a change when at the enterprise office. Implementing such a change remotely, such as when using the mobile device, only adds to the complexity of the operation. From an end-user perspective, it would therefore be beneficial for a simpler method and system to be developed to enable a user to add e-mail connectivity to a mobile device with a minimum amount of effort.